The Hawthorn Moon
The Hawthorn moon runs from the 13th of May to the 9th of June and is the sixth month in the Tree Calendar. Alternatively known as the Haw-moon, Hawberry moon, Thorn-apple moon, Whitethorn moon, May-blossom moon, Flower/Blossom moon or Cloutee moon while its Gaelic name is 'an ré seach-gheal'. The Hawthorn moon is sometimes mistakenly translated form its ogham name of 'h'Úath', or 'Húath' instead of seach-gheal. Symbolism of the Hawthorn Tree The Hawthorn tree is used to create barriers and natural fences, symbolically it marks the boundaries between land and spiritually or the world of the living and spirit. This tree is known as the 'lone-bush' and is feared in Ireland as cutting it down brings terrible retribution from the Sí who are especially associated with the Hawthorn. The lone-bush is a Hawthorn tree growing by itself. This tree was marked out for its flowering in time during May and is also the most common tree next to wells which has ribbons known as 'cloutee's' tied onto them. It is also associated with the maypole topped with a garland of flowers, it may have older connections to the bíle or Celtic-totem. Its scent is of decomposition and eroticism giving it a dual symbolism in Ireland. This shows, in the context of the Tree Calendar, the May-Queen (Queen of the May and Summertide) which the Oak-king (summer) must fight the Holly-King (winter) a battle that takes place every year, it is only used in the Tree Calendar. Nature of the Hawthorn Person The Hawthorn is ruled astrologically by Mercury and inwardly by Venus. They are strong willed individuals with a strong romantic side. Some symbols of the rose applies to the Hawthorn such as the 'flower and thorn' symbolism. This the most energy filled and vibrant signs of the Celtic tree moons and Hawthorn people tend to be shrewd, sensual and arduous being expressive people. With such a strong personality they can overwhelm the more quite signs being passionate and sometimes promiscuous. They have great confidence and can be a protective loving partner. The Hawthorn person is bright, outgoing and can make friends easily, but if you cramp their style or not let them grow and express themselves they can become closed up and defensive. Although the thorns of this tree show the ‘thorny’ nature of this personality the flowers show love and sexuality. Hawthorn people know how to take things to the extreme but also like to live life to the full. The Hawthorn person knows how to go after and get what they want. With confidence and energy they are always ready to shine and show off their talents. To them it can be a case of ‘my way or no way’, they make their own rules to go by. Hawthorn people in their negative aspect can be real bullies and want everything to go there own way. The saying ‘''clear boundaries makes for good neighbors''’ applies to them, they are unafraid in difficulties.. '' They wont back down and admit when they are in the wrong and sometimes forget to recognize the efforts of others. They can be very vengeful and will not forget any wrongs that are done to them. Keywords: Cheerful, popular, wise, changeable, sensual, assertive, perceptive, talkative, agile mentally and physically, magnetic, self-contained, astute, power, beauty, sexuality, strong-personality, distinguished, open-minded, vitality, brave, industrious, discrimination, dignified, amiability, beauty, wise, love, joy, paradoxically innocence, hope, optimism, authority, the power of attraction, seduction, and sexual, sexual freedom,. Can be: every rose has its thorns, dominating, fickle, anxious, rude, gullible, stubborn, lack stability and perseverance. Associations Fixed-planet: The Hawthorn-tree is ruled by Mercury. Its secondary ruler is Venus giving a Venerable personality. Opposite Signs: Ivy and Birch The Hawthorn overcomes the Birch but is overcome by the Ivy Gemstone: Green-gemstones, Planets gemstone: Emerald Genus: Crataegus The Hawthorn (L. crataegus monogyna, Irish. seach gheal) is the tree most often used to represent this month. This tree is also known as the Common Hawthorn Image/Symbols: A flower, thorn or fang, May-pole Ogham few: hUath (filial-fear/awe - respectfulness)